Just a talk
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: Something is on Nightingale's mind, and Wheeljack wants to know what. My first story, please no flames! Comment if you want I won't mind. WheeljackXOC


The makeshift punching bag swung back and forth from every punch that she threw at it. Condensation dripped off her frame in buckets as she continued beating dents into the imaginary enemy.

Her processor was somewhere else though. Lost in memories that fueled her anger and only made her hit harder. Piercing gold optics were narrowed as she ran through childhood experiences.

She cursed her creator who used to abuse her and her sister, leaving their brother untouched. She cursed herself for running away and hiding at night, leaving her twin to take all of his cruel lashings. She grit her dentals together as the final blow knocked the wright from it's hook and sent it flying into the nearby wall, leaving a good sized dent in the metal.

She stood there, panting and glaring at the weight as if all the pain her and her twin suffered as sparklings were it's fault. She never saw who was standing behind her until he had spoken up.

"That's quite a temper you got there, con."

Her anger flared up again as she glared at the mech behind her, his face holding that cocky smirk of his. "I have a name, Wheeljack. And I'm not a con anymore!" She picked up her sword and sat down on one of the few benches littering the training room. She slowly ran the polisher over the blade, hoping her disinterest in the wrecker would cause him to leave. She was proven wrong.

"You're just like the Doc. Can't anyone of you take a joke anymore?" He uncrossed his arms and came forward, standing over her as he watched her polish her weapon. "Somethin's on your mind 'Gale. And I wanna know what it is."

She glared up at him again, momentarily stopping her task to spit out, "It's Nightingale. And whatever I'm thinking of is none of your fragging business!" She ducked her helm down again, ears twitching in agitation she proceeded to make her blade shine. When she saw his shadow disappear she let out a sigh of relief, thinking he had finally left.

Her relief, however, was short lived when something heavier sat down on the bench and caused it to dip to the right. She saw him out of the corner of her optic but did not even bother to glance at him.

Looking would mean he had her attention and that he could get her to talk.

When she was positive her sword was in quality condition she brought out one set of claws, polishing each one individually in hopes it would frighten him off.

By the time she had already polished nearly both sets of claws he had been staring at her for nearly twenty minutes and her mood was not getting any better the longer he stayed.

"Is there something you need, Wrecker?" Nightingale asked bitterly, throwing the rag down and looking at him, a frown set deep on her face. He continued to look at her, taking in her expression and body language before saying slowly, "I need to know why you nearly sent the punching back through the wall."

She growled and stood up, grabbing her sword and heading for the exit, quickening her pace when she heard the bench creak and his foot steps fast behind her.

"Like I said Wheeljack, it's none of your of your business!" She was just about out the door before the older mech blocked her path, arms spread eagle and holding onto the doorway. She gasped, taking a step back before scowling at him.

"Move."

He glared right back at her, ready to fight if one broke out between them. "No. Not until you tell me why you've been acting like this."

"Acting like _what_?"

"Like you hate everyone!"

The tension between them was nearly suffocating now, pressing down on the back of their necks as if someone where trying to snuff them out.

"Because maybe I DO hate everyone!"

"Really? So you hate your sister then is that it? Ya' hate your brother too?"

Nightingale growled. How dare he bring them into this! Back when she was still under Megatron's command she had interrogated a wrecker or two and made them _squeal_. He would be no different.

"I said move Wheeljack."

"And I said _No_."

He had finally tested her patience. In one swift motion her fist shot up and connected with his jaw in a good solid hit. He stumbled back, shocked by the blow before coming back to reality. He growled and lunged for her, knocking her to ground and pinning her with his weight. She thrashed around, getting and arm loose and hitting him again.

She jumped up, bringing her sword out and holding it in a defensive position. Wheeljack stood up slowly, wiping away the trickle of energon from his mouth as he eyed her.

"Don't do this Nightingale."

"Then you should have moved when I told you to."

There was nothing but silence as thick as concrete between them before the harsh sound of metal on metal cut through it as he brought out of his own swords. Their joints locked as they waited for the other to make the first move, tensing up when his facemask slid into place. Her tail twitched in anticipation, fist clenching and unclenching around the hilt of her sword.

It all happened in a blur, he lunged again, battle cry escaping his throat with sword at the ready. She was quick to roll out of the way and bring her blade above her head and deflect his strike down before kicking his and sending him stumbling. He recovered faster than she was hoping and came right back at her. She ran straight for him, sword raised over her shoulder like a bat as he mimicked her. Twin battle cries filled the air as their swords clashed together in a furry of sparks. They pushed against each other, hands trembling from the amount of force the other was putting on.

There was the sound of metal cutting across metal before it happened. Her hands were suddenly empty and her sword clattered a few away. She never had the time to register it before Wheeljack swung his leg up in a roundhouse kick and sent her flying.

Nightingale fell to her knees, one arm wrapped around her abdomen from the shock of the blow. She froze when the felt the sharp blade press against the back of her neck and glanced up. His chassis rise and fell with each labored breathe as they locked gazes, the air now more strained than ever.

Nightingale was quick to act, bringing her leg back around and knocking his out from under him. He fell face first onto the concrete, shaking the room and leaving a few cracks. She kicked his sword away before he could reach for it and took away his other one. She yelped when her foot was gabbed and she sent down as well. Her chin hit the ground and for a moment she tasted energon.

She flipped around to attack him with her claws but he was two steps ahead of her, pulling her towards him and pinning her down again. She struggled, optics tearing in agitation. She finally gave up, sobbing as she glared at him. "_Why are you doing this?!"_

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"_WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!"_ She screeched, tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned her head away. She felt his grip loosen until it wasn't there. She curled in on herself, hugging her knees as she sobbed pitifully.

"Because I had a feeling you don't know how it feels to be cared about.."

Her ears twitched again as she sat up, glaring at him through watery golden orbs. "Like you'd know anything! You spent half the war jumping from planet to planet looking for a thrill! What would you know about caring 'bout somebody?" He stared at her for a moment before narrowing his optics.

Nightingale gasped when his hand shot out and locked around her wrist. "What do you think yo-" She never got the finish as he pulled her closer to him, lips slamming over her own. She pushed against him weakly, before melting into the kiss. When he pulled back, gasping slightly, he had his grip on her upper arms tightly as he made her look at him.

"Cause you know what? I care about you, a whole lot more than you may think, I'll even go as far as to say _I love you_!" Nightingale stared into the bright blue spheres belonging to the Wrecker, taking in what he had said. "W-What?"

"I. Love. You. Alright there I said it! I love you! The only reason I ever even wake up in the morning is because I knew I would see you Nightingale! I tried to be nice to you, to show you that there is someone out there who cares about you because it's true! There is someone who cares about you and it's me because _I FRAGGING LOVE YOU_!"

His optics were as wide as hers after his rant, panting softly as he let go of her arms. He waited for a reaction, dread filling him as she just sat there. He had bared out his spark and soul to her and all she could do was just sit there?

He sighed, helm dropping as he stood up. He quietly picked up his swords and put them back before letting his arms fall. His spark ached for her but even after admitting it to her, she still rejected him. He walked to the exit, too lost in his own thoughts to hear the frantic foot steps coming towards him.

Nightingale grabbed his hand, shocking him. She hooked her fingers into the crevices of his chest armor and, using it as leverage, melded her lips against his. He stood stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around her lithe frame, kissing back passionately. He felt her arms snack around his neck, holding onto him as if for dear life.

She fell into step with him even as he walked her into the wall and pressed her against it, lips finally separating for air.

they stared at each other panting, cheeks a gentle pinkish hue as the temperature around them increased. She pulled him down again, the kiss slow and passionate as before, arching her back off the wall when he wrapped her leg around his hips.

His lips were suddenly gone and moved to the wiring of her neck, dentals joining in and attacking a rather sensitive one. She grabbed his helm tightly, moaning softly. She gasped, optics half lidded as his hips began to grind into her own. She arched move off the wall, grinding back into him.

"Ngh. W-Wheeljack.." She whispered, pushing on his shoulder to get his attention. "Your room. N-Now."

He cursed under his breath. He was ready to take her right then and there, but the privacy of a room would be better for them. He took her hand, leading her out the nearby exit and into the hall. They tripped over their own footsteps, still lost in the haze of lust. When finally making it to his room, he could barely punch the access code before her mouth was on his again, rubbing against his heated plating. He growled into the kiss, pinning her to the door as he fumbled with the lock.

They suddenly tumbled into darkness, neither seemed to care though as they were a tangle of limbs. The door slid shut and all they could see were each others optics, blue and yellow glowing bright with lust. "Bed." He groaned.

Nightingale gasped when she was suddenly picked up, holding onto his shoulders tightly. How he was able to see she wasn't sure, but all thoughts were thrown to the wind as her back touched soft sheets and a heavy weight lay on her chest. Either she pulled him up or he had pulled her down, neither of them remembered but their lips were locked in a frenzy once more, nimble fingers finding sensitive wires under plating that made fire run through their veins.

He peppered kissed along her jaw before he moved to her neck again, nipping at a sensitive pulse point that had her clinging to him. His spark hammered in it's casing, settling between her legs as he ground his pelvis into her hips.

She let out a hoarse cry, claws leaving long scratches down his back. She heard the recognizable click and felt something press against her abdomen. She glanced down, optics widening to find his cable, glistening in lubricant from the light of her optics. She knew wrecker's cables were big just not this _big_. Nightingale was barely able to wrap her hand around the entire base, pumping lazily and coating her hand in fluid. Wheeljack hissed in pleasure, hips bucking from her talented fingers working his cable.

He saw the look in her optics, and knew she was having second thoughts. He tilted her helm back towards him, holding it gently as he spoke. "I'll go slow. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as their lips and dentals fought for dominance. He hiked up her skirt, shuddering from the heat that came off her. He manually undid the latches of her armor and smirked into the kiss when he heard the click. His fingers found the slickness between her legs, cable twitching when he realized how wet she was.

The kiss broke, soft pants all that were heard and a single strand of oral fluid dipping down between their parted lips. "Still gonna go slow, don't worry."

She nodded again, locking eyes with him as he uses one hand to guide his cable to cable to her valve.

She trembled when the large tip brushed against her opening, arms tightening around his neck. Wheeljack tilted her chin up, slanting his mouth against gets gently as he pushed his hips forward slowly.

Nightingale gasped, breaking the kiss and moaning loudly. She wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him in deeper, claws raking down his back from the thickness spreading her open.

Wheeljack panted into the delicate curve of her neck, trembling violently when he was buried to the hilt and she squeezed around him. "Jackie..m-move." He barely caught word of her demand but knew what she wanted either way. He rocked his hips gently, groaning as he did. Nightingale gasped, optics wide and staring up at the ceiling. Or what could have been the ceiling. She could have been staring at the ground and wouldn't give a damn.

"F-Frag..ngh..move faster..please." She begged him quietly, leaning in close to his audios so he would hear her. She cried out as her plea was answered and Wheeljack slowly increased the tempo of his swaying hips. His optics squeezed shut, relishing in the feeling as he interlaced his fingers with her own, squeezing her hand tightly.

The bubbling heat boiling down in the pit of her stomach kept growing, making her head dizzy and stars dance across her optics. She squeezed his hand back, beginning to rub against the sheets beneath them and moaning out his name.

The sound of his name falling from her lips like a prayer made his lust spiral, growling into her shoulder as pressed more of his weight on her, thrusts growing harder. She screamed in pleasure, free hand gripping his shoulder for leverage and crying out his name. "Ngh! Ahh..oohh..Wheeljack!"

His ragged breathing was all that he could hear beneath the pounding of his spark. He bit down on her neck again, growling in arousal from the way she screamed his name. "I-I'm close.." He grit out, squeezing his optics shut as his impending overload drew closer.

"Me too." She panted, topics beginning to roll back as she let the pleasure take over. She was on the very edge, just needing one more little push before she'd lose herself in a processor blowing overload.

She screamed in release when he bit down harshly on one of her ear, cable tightening around him as she rode out wave after wave.

"Wheeljack!"

He grit his dentals when she practically squeezed his cable off, overloading with a shout and a roar of his engine.

He held himself up on his arms, elbows shaking as he tried to keep from crushing the small feline beneath him. He finally flopped down on his side, bringing her with him and holding her against his chassis protectively.

Nightingale panted softly, tracing the red and green paint lines of his front while listening to his spark slow down.

"Did you make up that whole 'I love you' story just so I'd let you sleep with me?" She asked quietly, still caressing the autobot insignia on his front.

"No. I'd never make something like that up." He tightened his arms around her, frowning deeply but glad she couldn't see it. "I don't know what or who made you into who you are today, but I can tell they didn't fragging love you."

She smiled softly, a long forgotten void in her spark suddenly feeling filled and warm. She lay her head down on him, listening to his spark beat underneath as she sighed. "I think..I think I love you too.."


End file.
